walkingwithfandomcom-20200222-history
Pachyrhinosaurus
Pachyrhinosaurus (meaning 'thick-nosed lizard') was an Early ceratopsian relative of Triceratops and Torosaurus that lived in the Late Cretaceous. Facts The largest Pachyrhinosaurus species were 7-8 metres (23-26 ft) long, stood about 7 feet tall and weighed about as much as four tons. They were herbivorous and possessed strong cheek teeth to help them chew tough, fibrous plants. Pachyrhinosaurus could have run at speeds as fast as 25 miles an hour. Instead of horns, their skulls bore massive, flattened bosses; a large boss over the nose and a smaller one over the eyes. A prominent pair of horns grew from the frill and extended upwards. The skull also bore several smaller horns or ornaments that varied between individuals and between species. In P. canadensis and P. perotorum, the bosses over the nose and eyes nearly grew together, and were separated only by a narrow groove. In P. lakustai, the two bosses were separated by a wide gap. In P. canadensis and P. lakustai, the frill bore two additional small, curved, backward-pointed horns. These were not present in P. perotorum, and in fact some specimens of P. lakustai also lack them, which may indicate that the presence of these horns varied by age or sex. Various ornaments of the nasal boss have also been used to distinguish between different species of Pachyrhinosaurus. Both P. lakustai and P. perotorum bore a jagged, comb-like extension at the tip of the boss which was missing in P. canadensis. P. perotorum was unique in having a narrow dome in the middle of the back portion of the nasal boss, and P. lakustai had a pommel-like structure projecting from the front of the boss (the boss of P. canadensis was mainly flat on top and rounded). P. perotorum bore two unique, flattened horns which projected forward and down from the top edge of the frill, and P. lakustai bore another comb-like horn arising from the middle of the frill behind the eyes. In the series ''Walking With Dinosaurs 3D ''Pachyrhinosaurus ''is set to appear in the 3D film adaption of Walking with Dinosaurs: Walking with Dinosaurs 3D. It is the main animal in the film with the lead characters being ''Pachyrhinosaurus. A young Pachyrhinosaurus is seperated from the rest of the herd in a Gorgosaurus attack and has to find his way back to follow in his father's footsteps: the matriach. He and his brother duel to see who will become the dominant male. On his journey, he will encounter Quetzalcoatlus, Edmontosaurus, Edmontonia, Troodon, Chirostenotes and more Gorgosaurus. In related media ''March of the Dinosaurs'' Pachyrhinosaurus ''appeared in the ITV TV film ''March of the Dinosaurs. Known Individuals *Bulldust *Patchi's Mom *Patchi *Major *Scowler *Juniper Gallery Movie PachyrhinosaurusDuelling.jpg|Two Pachyrhinosaurus duelling. Movie BabyPachyrhinosaurus.jpg|A baby Pachyrhinosaurus. Movie HerdOfPachyrhinosaurus.jpg|A herd of Pachyrhinosaurus. imagesp.jpg|2 Gorgosaurus have killed a Pachyrhinosaurus. Legnth.png|A charging Pachyrinosaurus. Height.png 987402 022.jpg patchi.jpg Picture.jpg Category:Herbivores Category:Walking With Dinosaurs 3D Category:Walking with Wikia Category:Walking with Dinosaurs 3D Animals Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Mesozoic animals Category:Animals from North America Category:Animals from Canada Category:Animals from Alberta Category:Animals from Alaska Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Chordates Category:Ornithischians Category:Ceratopsians Category:Herd animals Category:Quadrupedal animals Category:Vertebrates Category:Creatures